


What went on / Delahoy's issues

by KameronWolf666



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Brain tumor, Bromance, Character Death, Crying, Drinking, Fantasizing, Missing Persons, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: Eric Delahoy has a brain tumor and a preference for staying away from Doctors. So what does he do? He does something stupid and stands on the edge of a bridge





	What went on / Delahoy's issues

_"I can't imagine a world without him,"_

Is what he would have said if he truly couldn't

But, deep down in his bones he knew that banks would definitely break.

So that's why he didn't tell him,

Why he didn't tell his best friend- his partner, the man who has stuck by his side for years, that he had a brain tumor.

And that he decided he'd rather die alone than be a drooling, braindead mess in a hospital.

But, even now, as he stood on the edge that stupid fucking bridge, he knew, he couldn't go to the hospital. He couldn't do it, they said he'd live but- he wouldn't be able to really live. He wouldn't be the same. He was- he was truly surprised that they hadn't caught on sooner. Even now though, nothing really- he just, life goes on. He'd be remembered with his goddamn badge on the wall, and even- and even then. Life goes fucking on.

One day he'd be forgotten, he was a lone wolf, a man without friends, an asshole they didn't like. 

He hoped that- maybe, just maybe- Banks would show up just in time. Talk him down from this, hug him, tell him he'd be fine. They'd get drinks, maybe- maybe he'd finally kiss him. Everything would be okay, he'd be-

But that wouldn't happen, life isn't like that,

Fate isn't like that. Either way he'd end up dead and alone. 

So he stepped off

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They searched for him for weeks, hoping he wasn't dead. But he was, and they finally gave up hope. 

They found his body, barely, there wasn't much left of it. It was enough to know it was him.

Banks had sobbed when they told him Delahoy was dead. Later they had all crowded into the room, drinks in hand. 

When Walsh had toasted to Delahoy he had sniffle a little, and no one had ever seen him talk as much as he did that night. People drank, people cried, and by the end of the night they agreed that no one could ever be as great as Eric Delahoy. 

By the next morning, they hung his badge as a mark of honor. 

_He was never forgotten_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing an alternative ending where Banks gets there in time to stop him buut idk, what do y'all think


End file.
